


Pushed In, Pulled Out

by genuinewarmblood



Series: Tentacle-tober 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Near Drowning, Part of a Collection, Tentacle-tober, Tentacles, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinewarmblood/pseuds/genuinewarmblood
Summary: For the Tentacle-tober prompt of under the seaAfter falling into the water, Steve is saved by something mysterious.





	Pushed In, Pulled Out

One minute Steve was sitting quietly on the edge of the dock, and the next he was surrounded by the dark cold water of the bay. Someone must have pushed him, but he was more worried about getting back up to the much-needed air than why he fell. He pulled his arms up and reached as far as he could before his stroke through the water. He wasn’t getting very far. Although he tried to swim faster, that meant he was rapidly depleting the last breath he had.

His vision started to narrow dangerously, but Steve Rogers would never go down without a real fight, even against something as big as the ocean. Just before he reached the shimmers of light at the surface, he felt a sudden weight on his leg. He had no time to figure out what had grabbed him because he promptly fainted.

Steve sucked in a harsh breath and coughed a few times before sitting up. A few dribbles of water rolled down his chin, but he was relieved to find that he hadn’t inhaled much water. After he settled himself with some deep breaths, he finally looked around. To his surprise, he was in a cave. A cave by the shore, if the sound of waves was any indication. He sat up and felt his hand touch some water. Looking to his right, he found a dark, almost invisible, pool in the back of the cave. The water reflected the light from the opening, so he could barely see the edge of it. The pool took up most of the back, extending more than half-way towards the entrance. As Steve noted the size of the pool, he also noticed a dark shape sticking up from the water. He scooted back, suspicious of the strange shape that was too far to discern. Then it moved.

The shape coalesced into a head with something like dark hair on its head.  
“Hello?” Steve asked hesitantly.  
The head stopped, but Steve could make out the piercing blue eyes of the person in the pool.  
“Do you know where I am?”

Instead of answering, the shape moved towards the edge of the water again. As it got closer to Steve, the figure rose out of the water, watching him all the while. Steve figured out that the person was likely a man, since a flat and muscled torso was revealed as the man rose seamlessly from the water.

Steve decided the figure was a little different from a man when a mass of dark tentacles followed the torso instead of legs.


End file.
